Uruks negros
by Hekarid
Summary: Dicen que son de espalda ancha y respiración pesada, que la tierra que pisan muere y que es lo último que quieres ver una noche cerrada. Primer lugar en el reto #03 "Guía turística de la tierra media" del foro de ESDLA


**Uruk-hai.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabemos ya que ESDLA entre otros maravillosos escritos pertenecen a JRR Tolkien. No me adjudico nada.

**Nota:** Hay un pequeño detalle que no logré confirmar a falta de información. Espero no interfiera en nada...

**Aviso:** Éste fic participa en reto #03 ''Guía turística de la tierra media'' del foro ''Cuando los Hobbits descubrieron internet''

A los personajes que he decidido presentaros es...¡a los Uruks negros!

* * *

Se dice que las cosas más simples son las más difíciles de decir o explicar. Que uno evita lo desagradable, ignora la presencia de aquellos que le fastidian, a consciencia de que existen y causan sufrimiento, porque es más fácil hacerlo de ésta manera.

También es cierto que no se puede ignorar la presencia del pueblo orco cuando es muerte y desgracia lo que dejan a su paso, familias destrozadas por el llanto; Sangre, fuego y bebés sin hogar ni padres que calmen su malestar.

En palabras simples los orcos son gente malvada por naturaleza, destruyen por el placer de hacerlo aunque no sepan lo que es el placer y es el sufrimiento ajeno lo que buscan. Pero no es de ellos de quien quiero hablaros, no de los _Snaga, _no del orco normal, al menos.

Es de los Uruks negros, esas criaturas grandes y de aspecto desagradable que suelen atormentar a los niños en sus pesadillas, incluso de día cuando les ven aparecer con sus rostros deformes esgrimiendo sus bracamantes, haciendo temblar la tierra y las hojas, porque estos orcos soportan la luz diurna con una escalofriante facilidad aunque la repudian enormemente. Y son fuertes y violentos, seres sin compasión ni apego.

Y hay quien diría que las personas crecen y adaptan al entorno que las rodea, que son violentos porque nacieron en un ambiente violento en el que les dieron armas en vez de mamaderas y mallas de cuero e instrucciones en vez de caricias y amor. Pero tenemos que recordar que los orcos no son personas, ni elfos, ni hobbits ni raza alguna cuyo estandarte sea el raciocinio y su bienestar: la paz y libertad.

Porque los Uruk-hai no son libres aunque son más fuertes y letales que los orcos normales. Y es curioso porque ellos necesitan de un líder igual de fuerte que les inspire temor para poder llevar a cabo sus ordenes, alguien que explote todo el potencial de fuerza bruta que pueden alcanzar, alguien como Sauron, su creador, o Saruman a quienes son leales hasta la muerte.

Y podríamos decir las cosas buenas que ésta raza tiene, si las tuvieran, y no la usaran para causar el mal, porque sorprendentemente _si _hay cosas que podríamos atribuirles, tales como son la persistencia y disciplina y esa capacidad de recorrer grandes distancias sin cansarse, o bien la lealtad; Y lo recalco porque los Uruks son leales de una manera que no lo son los demás orcos, aunque sus vidas sean tan cortas como para que alguien note esto. Cuarenta años a lo mucho.

Eso y porque sus acciones distan mucho de contar con el aprecio de nadie y son más que nada un tormento para sus enemigos.

Les hablaría de sus costumbres mis niños, pero lo cierto es que éste pueblo aunque numeroso, no despertaba el interés científico de nadie, por ello no encontramos registro de tales cosas en caso de que las hubiera, y las pocas veces que se les cita es para mencionar la destrucción que son capaces de producir en todas las razas e incluso a la misma Arda.

Se dice sin embargo que algunos eran caníbales, que tenían la piel oscura como la noche cerrada y ojos rojos como la sangre coagulada, una vista penetrante que les permitía atacar a sus enemigos por sorpresa y que su sociedad se estructuraba bajo la ley del más fuerte.

Los Uruks eran seres realmente despiadados, entes que trabajaban en conjunto, marionetas sin autonomía que gruñían constantemente en un idioma igual de desagradable que sus caras, hoy en día no sé les ha visto, y muchos hombres afirman que no existieron nunca… Pero si miran a su izquierda verán el fósil recientemente descubierto de uno de estos seres.

Otros afirman que los orcos aún viven y que moran en las tinieblas, en pasajes subterráneos donde no llega la vida ni la luz del sol y que desde allí se preparan para su siguiente golpe…

Pero tranquilos, los Uruk-hai no son grandes estrategas y se dejan llevar más por el odio antes que llegar a algún acuerdo con nadie, tienen básicos conocimientos de lucha y si se mantienen con vida es más que nada por supervivencia, de todos modos no se han visto señales de vida de estos seres desde fines de la tercera edad y principios de la cuarta y se creé que fueron exterminados en su totalidad por los elfos y hombres.

Bien, para—…¡por favor no se separen del grupo! Como iba diciendo, los Uruk-hai eran parientes lejanos (muy, muy lejanos) de los Orogs, y de los cuales descienden otras razas como los orcos normales y los semiorcos, los que son una mezcla difusa de hombres y orcos.

Y para cerrar éste tema, decir que los Uruks y subgéneros son seres indiscutiblemente crueles, arrogantes y— ¡Preguntas al final del recorrido, gracias!—…egoístas.

…Ahora, Si me siguen por aquí por favor… verán que a su derecha nos encontramos con las dríadas unos duendes de los árboles que…..

* * *

Esta es mi primera participación en el foro y fandom ¿Qué tal? :3


End file.
